


Stay Captive: Wait For Love

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Bondage, Community: sosodirty, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer knows Ryan's deepest desire and Brendon's deepest fear. And he's going to do something about both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Captive: Wait For Love

**Author's Note:**

> beta: jwalkontherocks on livejournal  
> Written for the sosodirty prompt "kidnapping"

**Day One**

Brendon opened his eyes to complete darkness. Something softly but snug-ly covering his eyes.

Puzzled, he reached for his face and felt a cold terror wash over him when his arms didn't obey his commands. _WTF? I can't move! Why can't I move?!_ His mind grasped frantically for an explanation, heart racing. He tried to sit up and felt the resistance and the rasp of rope around his wrists and realized his arms were bound together and secured above him to... he felt cool metal, probably a bed rail.

He was tied. To a bed. Seriously? This had to be Shane's idea of a joke, and ooooh Shane was going to be _so_ dead when he got loose. He gave an experimental tug, then pulled against the ropes.

Nothing.

He took a deep breath and gathered some momentum and _pulled_.

Nothing.

Damn. Where did Shane learn to tie a knot? He started to struggle, maybe he could wiggle loose, and called out in frustration. "Shane!! You bastard, this is so not funny!"

Several minutes of struggling got him nothing but a racing heart and aching arms; he slumped down and concentrated on yelling, disparaging Shane and every member of his family ad infinitum.

After about ten minutes, he resorted to begging. "Come on, Shane! I'm not mad, really...ha, ha, you got me good, but jokes over, get me loose, please?"

No response.

"Shaaaannne!" He started squirming again, as new problems were coming to light. "Dammit, Shane! I have to peeeeee!"

Still no response.

Brendon was getting a little nervous now. Where the fuck _was_ he anyway? He was apparently tied to a bedpost, but whose? His bed didn't even have a head board, and Shane's was this low enamel art deco thing- no rails or posts in sight. The only thing he could think of was Ryan's brass monstrosity, but that was ridiculous, how the hell could Shane have gotten him to Ryan's house? He hadn't drunk or smoked _nearly_ enough last night to be _that_ unconscious, had he?

Whatever, surely Shane wouldn't leave him for too long. He'd just have to wait him out, see what the punchline was going to be. Shifting with the tiny bit of slack he'd been given into the most comfortable position he could find, he drifted into an uneasy slumber whilst plotting revenge, sweet revenge.

*****

He woke what seemed like only moments later, but could have been hours, to an intense pressure and pain in his bladder. He pulled roughly against his bonds, hoping vainly that it had all been a surreal dream, only to cringe at the now familiar resistance and cramps in his shoulders, joined by a sharp and intense pain in his abdomen.

"Shane!!! Dammit!! I need to pee! This is not funny anymore!" His voice was more of a whine than a yell, it was all he could muster. "Please? It hurts Shane."

Tears filled Brendon's eyes as he realized no one was coming. He tried crossing his legs to relieve the pressure, and it helped, for about four minutes. He tried rocking his hips back and forth. Tried breathing deep and slow. Tried singing to distract his mind.  
But finally, there was nothing left to do. He felt the first drops leak out and knew he couldn't hold it anymore. His mind wasn't in charge now, his body was taking over, and he shook with sobs as the wetness spread through his boxers, across his belly and thighs and into the mattress below him. It felt so humiliating, but it was release after hours of strain and it felt so _good_.

As if that wasn't enough, the pleasure of pissing himself had given him a massive, aching erection! Really, it was just too much. He tipped his head back and cried until he slipped into unconsciousness again.

*****

He awoke again to the sharp jerk of his arms being raised up. Someone was pulling him up from the bed. "Shane? You fucker, where have you been? "

There was no reply. Just strong arms lifting him up and hooking his still tied arms to something, forcing him to stand, his arms suspended above him. "What the _hell_ man?" He felt so open and vulnerable as those strong arms removed his boxers and then gently washed the dried urine from his body. He heard footsteps walking away and a door opening and closing, and he hung, naked and confused. More than a little scared now, he started to cry again. What the _hell_ was going on here? This didn't feel at all like a joke anymore. In truth, it hadn't felt like one for a long time, but his mind had held onto hope until that very second. Reality hit him like a brick wall. He was captive. He was naked and tied and defenseless. Some stranger was in control here and could do anything, absolutely _anything_ , and Brendon was powerless to stop him.

When the footsteps returned only moments later, Brendon was sobbing. "Please, please, let me go." His body was shaking uncontrollably. "Please, I don't know what you want, but..."

His words were cut off as strong, possibly _familiar_ arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him against a warm, strong body. He felt breath warm against his ear and then his captor was whispering, "Shhhhh, shhh, it's alright, just relax, let go, just do as you're told and you'll be fine."

There was something so familiar about the voice, but Brendon couldn't quite recognize it in whispers. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you. Just you."

 _Oh my God. I'm going to be raped._

And then the terror took over and Brendon went black.

*****

Spencer sighed as Brendon's body went limp in his arms. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. But he was counting on Brendon's naturally trusting and open nature to get him past the barriers his terror put up.

Gently, he unhooked Brendon from the ceiling and eased him down on the freshly cleaned bed into what he hoped was a reasonably comfortable position, and left him to his sleep.

Of course, he'd already made a grave mistake. Leaving Brendon to piss himself hadn't been intentional; it had taken longer than expected to cover their tracks, to make sure nobody came looking for any of them until long after this weekend was over. He'd also had to make sure Ryan didn't come home too early, without making him too suspicious. If Ryan knew what he had planned, he would freak the fuck out.

 

*****

 **Day Two**

Brendon woke to the feel of arms tugging him into an upright position, and a soft whisper in his ear. "Do you need to pee? I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to be gone that long."

Brendon blinked, his sleep and stress-muddled mind taking a moment to catch up, and then _ohhhhh_ he felt hot all over and he was _blushing_ for chrissakes. He'd been abducted, held captive, and was probably about to be raped, but he was embarrassed that he'd pissed himself. Geeze.

"Come on." The arms pulled him into a standing position, and the whisper urged him forward. "Bathroom this way." The arms led him a little way and pointed him towards what he hoped was a toliet, and then backed away. Brendon let loose, relieved to hear the splash on porcelain and then wondered, _what now_.

Rustle of footsteps behind him, and then, "Brendon."

 _Spencer?_ His mind must have sharpened at the ability to piss like a normal human again. How could he not have recognized it was Spencer?" "Oh my god, Spencer! Thank god you're here, oh thank god, thank god!" Brendon was rambling on and on, shaking with relief. _Of course_ Spencer would rescue him! Spencer fixed everything. "Could you untie me now,  
Spence?"

"No, Brendon."

"I know, these ropes are pretty tight...maybe you can find something to cut the..."

"No, I mean no, Brendon, that's not how this is going to work."

Brendon gasped and stilled. "Spencer, what...? You...? This is...you? _You_ did this?"

"Yeah." Spencer sighed and pulled Brendon back into his arms, Brendon still too shocked to do anything but comply.

"But...but... _why_? Spence, _why?_ "

"Because you have to stop running."

"Huh?"

"You've been hurting the one person I care about most in this world, maybe the _only_ one I care about more than you, and it's got to stop."

"Wha...? What do you.... I don't understand. You mean _Ryan_?"

"Yes, Ryan. Ryan wants you, Brendon. Ryan wants you soooo bad, and you know it. You know it and you flaunt it and you use it to tease him and drive him crazy. You're constantly on offer, making him hope and then pulling back and leaving him crawling out of his skin with desire."

"Oh." Brendon's skin went a deadly white. "No...I don't, we don't... he... I mean, it's just playing, we're just playing, it isn't anything _serious_."

"Not to you, maybe." Spencer's tone was bordering angry now. "Not to you, but it is to him. He wants you Brendon, he's wanted you since he first laid eyes on you, and it's only gotten worse as you've gotten closer. He wants you and you are constantly making him feel not good enough."

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Brendon gulped, fearing he already knew the answer.

"I'm giving you to him."

Brendon's knees buckled. If not for Spencer's strong arms around him, he would be on the floor. Tears came flowing again. So this was it. He wasn't just going to be raped, he was going to be raped by his best friend.

"So raping me will make him feel good enough then?" Brendon wasn't quite sure where he found the breath to speak.

"No, Brendon. _No!_ " Spencer pulled him close, Brendon's back to his chest, and spoke into his ear. " Ryan doesn't know anything about this, yet. Ryan would never take anything from you that you weren't willing to give. He _loves_ you, dammit."

"Then what the hell...?"

"You're going to surrender. You're going to give it to him. Because I know you want it just as much as he does."

"No...I..." Brendon couldn't finish that sentence with anything that wouldn't sound like a lie. He _did_ want Ryan. He did. It wasn't about want. He couldn't, he just _couldn't_.

" I _know_ , Bren." Spencer's voice had become quiet and gentle, all traces of anger gone. "I know about Brent."

"What!?" Brendon yelped.

"I know about your wasted highschool sleepovers. I know you guys had a sorta thing, and I know about the night he tried to fuck you. I know how he hurt you, Brendon."

"How could you.."

"He told me, one night when we were drinking and he was feeling guilty. I think I had wondered aloud about the tensions between you two. He's not a bad guy, really Bren, he was just young and stupid, you know.

"Yeah, yeah, I _know_ , but.."

"It doesn't have to be like that, Brendon. It's gonna be good..."

"I can't. Spencer, I _can't_." Brendon was starting to quietly sob again.

"Yes, yes you _can_ , Brendon. You can because I'm going to help you."

"H-how?"

"I'm going to get you ready. I'm going to take my time and work you into it. I'm going to teach you what your body can do."

Spencer's voice was low and soothing and Brendon started to relax. A little. "How are you going to do that _exactly_?"

"I'm going to make you feel so _good_ , B." Spencer was practically purring in his ear. "I'm going to touch you, and stroke you, and put my mouth on you..." His voice trailed off as he kissed a sloppy trail across Brendon's throat, as if in demonstration.

Brendon gasped and leaned into Spencer's touch. Spencer already felt so good. And Spencer _was_ the one who fixed things. He trusted Spencer. Maybe he could do this.

"Maybe..."

"Trust me, B. I'm prepared." He'd brought buckets of lube and condoms and ...toys. "And we have time. We have all night and part of tomorrow until Ryan gets home." Spencer turned and claimed Brendon's mouth, drawing him into a soft and lazy, but passionate, kiss.

*****

Brendon whimpered when Spencer broke the kiss and stood up. "Come on, the bathroom floor is not the place for this." Spencer bent down and scooped Brendon up in his arms, carrying him back to the bed.

"I think we can lose the blindfold now. If you want."

Brendon nodded. "Please."

"Close your eyes then, B. They're not going to be used to the light."

Brendon did as he was told, and laid back as he felt the heavy material lifted from his face. He slowly blinked his eyes open until they could focus on... the ceiling. In Ryan's bedroom.

He sighed and sunk into the mattress, only then remembering his bound hands now lying numbly in his lap. "Um, Spence, can you untie me now?"

"No." Spencer answered shortly and Brendon tensed. "I just, I need your hands immobile, but I think we can make you a little more comfortable, actually." Spencer's voice brightened at the end of his sentence and he reached into a box by the bed and pulled out a pair of soft leather [cuffs](http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b387/ursadiana/product_image.jpg). He reached over and untied the knots, unwinding the tight, harsh rope from Brendon's wrists, taking a moment to massage them lightly and restore the blood flow, before slipping on the cuffs. After the rope, the cuffs felt like heaven.

Spencer then looped each cuff over a hook on the [headboard](http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b387/ursadiana/F-BrassHeadboard.jpg) and stood back to observe his handiwork.

Seeing Brendon naked and spread before him, Spencer had to catch his breath. He had to admit, to himself at least, that he wasn't just doing this for Ryan and Brendon, but more than just a little for himself as well. Ryan wasn't the only one with a deep seated lust for their front man. I mean, come on. Have you seen him?

*****

Watching Spencer look at him with such raw, open _hunger_ in his eyes, Brendon began to get nervous. He trusted Spencer, he _did_ , but his one experience with gay sex had left him bleeding and traumatized. In more ways than one. Brent and he had never been the same again.

Spencer saw the moment Brendon started to falter, as his small body began to tremble. "Hey, no." Spencer stretched out next to Brendon, cupping his cheek and turning his head to gaze directly in his eyes. "You're going to be all right. We're going to go slow. I'm still completely dressed, see?"

Brendon nodded, shakily.

"Right now, this is all about you, not me. You understand?"

Small, hesitant nod.

Spencer leaned in and kissed Brendon soft and open mouthed, gentle and teasing. "I'm going to make you feel sooooo good." He nibbled lightly at Brendon's jawline, mouthed along his chin and down his throat, sucking softly on his Adams apple, which earned him a soft moan and some of the tension draining from Brendon's body.

"That's it, relax. Let go." He continued a slow, wet, sucking and nibbing trail down Brendon's torso, lingering here and there, to bite at a collarbone, to suck one hardened nipple into his mouth then pinch it with his teeth.

Brendon relaxed more and more as Spencer continued, until he felt Spencer's hot breath against his thigh and felt the whisper soft hairs of Spencer's beard brush against his now straining cock. His whole body went rigid and he forgot to breathe until Spencer said, "Relax, B," and took him into his mouth.

Brendon gasped and bucked up off the bed, causing Spencer to pull back and chuckle. "Patience B, we'll get there."

Brendon blushed, but barely had a moment to be embarrassed as Spencer took his cock firmly in hand and slid down further, mouthing his balls and licking _oh jezus christ!!_ across his perineum.

"Are you doing all right up there?"

Brendon could only nod as Spencer's voice vibrated against his groin, and then Spencer was pulling apart his ass cheeks and his tongue _ohholymotherofgod_ was probling at his entrance.

Brendon whimpered. He thought that maybe this should be a boundary for him. This should be off limits, right? But then it shouldn't feel this _good_ and he writhed as Spencer probed a little deeper and gave his cock a friendly squeeze as well. He was in total bliss when Spencer sat up and grabbed something from his box and looked into his eyes. "I'm gonna try something, ok B?" and he held up a bottle of Wet. Flipping the cap open, he squirted a generous amount into his hand, holding it to warm it, and then keeping his eyes locked with Brendon the whole time, he rubbed the lube onto Brendon's perineum and around his opening, circling softly, barely nudging with a fingertip, until everything was slick and coated .

Then he slipped a finger inside.

Brendon tensed, he couldn't help it. But it was _Spencer_. Spencer wouldn't hurt him, right? So he took a deep breath and willed himself to relax, and really, it didn't hurt. It was a little...strange, but it was slick and Spencer slid it in and out so _easily_ and then leaned over to take Brendon back in his mouth and really, Brendon forgot all about where his fingers were. He threw his head back as he was rocked with sensation.

Spencer's mouth was hot and wet and _perfect_. He sure knew what he was doing. Brendon had a moment of wondering why Ryan would even want _him_ when he had _Spencer_ , but then Spencer's cheeks hollowed and his fingers _wait, fingers? plural? when did that happen?_ hit something that made him see stars. He keened and Spencer hummed _mmmmhmmm_ smugly around his cock and pressed deeper, hitting that spot again, and again, and Brendon's whole world came apart as he pulsed a release, Spencer sucking him through it all the way.

*****

Brendon lay back limply, all tension gone from his body. He felt electric. He felt _boneless_.

Smiling, Spencer brushed Brendon's hair back from his face and jumped up. "Be right back."

He returned with a warm wash cloth and carefully cleaned Brendon for the second time this weekend. "You did good Brendon, you deserve a break. Relax, and I'll go get us some food." He stood and walked out and only then did Brendon realize his hands were still cuffed to the bed but really, he couldn't care, he was high on bliss.

*****

 

The rest of the evening went by in a blur for Brendon. Dinner was sushi, which Spencer hand fed him, still refusing to let loose his hands. It was an amazingly sensual dinner, Spencer teasing Brendon with bites, his hands lingering as Brendon sucked every last taste from his fingers.

After dinner, Spencer had gotten naked himself and climbed on Brendon, kissing him hotly and grinding against him, skin on skin, until they both were near to bursting, then taking them both into his hands and stroking until there was a hot, sticky mess between them.

Spencer had unhooked his hands then, and Brendon had thought finally, _finally_ he'll let my hands free. Only to find himself hooked over the showerhead, warm water cascading over his body as Spencer lathered him up and washed every inch of him. Spencer had paid particular attention to his ass and his cock, sudsing it enthusiastically enough to milk one more shaking climax from him. Then he'd toweled them both off and curled around Brendon in bed, where they both fell asleep almost instantly.

*****

 **Day Three**

In the morning, Brendon woke to find his arms hooked to the bed again. He was, however, face down, and Spencer...Spencer was slowly and methodically tongue-fucking him.

Brendon moaned and Spencer raised his head. "Good morning, Sunshine!"

Brendon started to protest the loss of Spencer's mouth, until he felt a lubed finger opening him up. After last night, Brendon blossomed for him instantly, pushing his ass up off the bed, seeking more. Spencer pulled his finger out, then slid in two, twisting and fucking Brendon open more, and then three, and Brendon was writhing in pleasure, making little mewling sounds, and then Spencer pulled out and entered again and _holy shit_ that stung a little, so Brendon glanced back and cried out when he realized that was Spencer's _cock_ pressing into him!

 

"Relax, B." Spencer's voice was low and sultry. "You can do this. You can take me."

Brendon whined in half-hearted protest, but already the sting had given way to fullness and something like electricity every time Spencer brushed his prostrate. Spencer's thrusts were slow and careful and he seemed to go out of his way to just tease Brendon's prostate, enough to drive him crazy with want. Enough to make him ache.

Spencer pulled Brendon up onto his knees and began to fuck into him a little harder, a little faster, careful to gauge his reaction, but pushing his boundaries more and more.

"See B, I told you you could take me"

Brendon could only moan in reply and rock hips back and forth, trying to get more... more pressure... more friction..more _something_ that wasn't there. He felt so needy and on the edge.

"You like it, don't you B?" Spencer voice was thick and breathy. "You want more, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Brendon stuttered. "Please. Spencer- I need..." But Brendon didn't know what he needed, only that it was just out of his reach. He keened and rocked as Spencer started to really fuck him in earnest. His whole body felt on fire and still he _wanted_.

Spencer reached down and pulled Brendon's legs farther apart, allowing him to sink in with a little different angle, and Brendon howled with pleasure. Finally getting what was just out of reach. Spencer slipped his hand around Brendon's cock and that was all it took for Brendon.

Spencer was getting his own thrill out of this. Out of being the first to feel this perfect warm heat clenching and convulsing around him. If he lived to be a hundred and three, he would never forget the sound that was ripped from Brendon's lips as he came with Spencer's cock buried deep in his ass. Nor would he likely forget the tremors that shook him as his own orgasm was ripped from him.

*****

When he came down from the euphoria a little, Spencer reached over in his box of magic again and pulled out a small rubber butt plug, pouring a generous amount of lube over it.

Brendon's eyes widened at the sight. "Spence, what are you...?"

Spencer lifted Brendon's hips off the bed and began working the plug in. "This will keep you open and ready for Ryan."

Brendon froze. _Ryan_. He'd forgotten. This was all about Ryan. He was supposed to take Ryan now. Spencer was one thing, but he'd seen Ryan naked. Ryan was another story entirely. He took a deep breath as a little of the old fear started to creep back in.

"Spencer, I-I don't know..."

Spencer unhooked the wristcuffs from the bed and pulled Brendon into his arms. "Sure you do, baby. You'll be fine." He kissed Brendon softly. "I made you feel good, yeah?"

"Yeah. Oh god, yes."

"And it's _Ryan_ , Brendon. How long have you loved Ryan?"

"Feels like forever."

"Just remember that and relax." Spencer carressed Brendon's cheek briefly."And I'll be here."

"You will?"

"Of course!-I've brought you this far. You don't think I'd abandon you now, do you?"

"No?"

"Exactly. Now come on, we need food!"

*****

Two days ago if you had told Brendon he would be eating lunch with Spencer, naked, with a butt plug up his ass, he would have told Jon Walker you stole his weed. And yet here he was, eating takeout Port of Subs on Ryan and Spencer's couch, fully impaled and unfazed.

 

After lunch, Spencer told Brendon that Ryan's flight from Chicago would be arriving soon and he would have to go fetch him.

"So we have to get you ready."

"Ready?" Brendon seemed leery."I thought that's what the butt plug was for."

"Well yes, but presentation is everything!"

Spencer had Brendon get on his knees on the couch so that he was leaning over the back, and brought his wrist cuffs up over his head to a hook on the ceiling. _How convenient!_ He positioned Brendon so his legs were spread a bit and his ass protruded tantalizingly, then propped him up with a few pillows to keep him relatively comfortable until they got back.

As he was leaving, he couldn't help but draw Brendon into a long, wet kiss. "We'll be back soon."

 _Great_ thought Brendon _leave me with a hard-on!_

*****

What seemed like an _eternity_ later to Brendon (and to Spencer as well, because _jesus!_ Ryan wanted to stop _everywhere!_ and it was all Spencer could do not to throttle him) he finally heard a key in the door, followed by bickering voices in the foyer.  
"Really Ryan, didn't you get enough nightlife in Chicago? Can we just stay _home_ already?"

"No, Spencer. I missed you and I'm wound so tight, you don't know, I need to go out and..." Ryan's mouth froze open in midair as he spotted the scene on the couch.

"You were saying?"

Ryan was speechless. Seriously speechless. His brain couldn't even begin to form words. There was a naked man suspended on his couch. No. Wait. _OhmygodIcan'tbreathe_ A naked _Brendon_ suspended on his couch.

Spencer caught him just as he started to sway.

"What the fucking fuck? _Spencer!"_

"I got you a present!" Spencer's eyes were positively _twinkling_.

"You got me a present." Ryan deadpanned perfectly (except for maybe a _little_ girly squeak at the end.)

"Yes."

"Brendon?"

"Yes." Both Spencer and Brendon replied at once.

"Is this a joke?" Ryan's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Brendon is very, very sorry for teasing you all these years. He had some, well, _issues_ to work through."

Ryan's eyebrow arched toward the sky.

"I'll let him tell you about it later if he wants, but for now, suffice to say, I helped him work it out and he's ready for, you know."  
As he spoke, Spencer approached Brendon and reached down between his legs, easing out the plug. "Very, very ready."

Ryan's eyes were now as wide as saucers and his cock was straining to burst from his pants. His hand was shaking as he reached over and turned Brendon's face towards his own. "Bren?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want this?"

"Yes, oh yes Ryan, _God_." Brendon still had doubts until that very moment, but one look into Ryan's eyes had shown him how unfounded his doubts were. He wasn't running anymore. "Please, Ryan, _please_. Don't make me beg."

Ryan's eyes never left Brendon's as he undressed quickly as he'd ever undressed in his life. He looked away only briefly as Spencer handed him a condom and a bottle of lube.

"He's all ready for you. I fucked him open and ready for you."

Ryan groaned and pressed the heel of his hand against his straining erection, because damn, he didn't want to come all over himself like a hormonal teenager. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself, and then, shaking, he entered his own wet dream.

Brendon couldn't help but cry out as Ryan entered him, fast and hard. Ryan held nothing back, he knew nothing of Brendon's hang-ups and fears, only knew that he'd wanted this for so, so long and now it was finally his and he was going to fuck Brendon for all he was worth.

It was intense and it burned, but Spencer was right there as he had promised, holding him close as Ryan rocked into him, and whispering in his ear. "Oh my god, B. I wish you could see yourself. You look so hot like this. So hot, you don't know." Brendon went limp in Spencer's arms and let Spencer and the chains hold him up as he opened for Ryan and Ryan pressed _deeper_. Surrendering for Ryan, just like Spencer said he would.

All his fear and discomfort were gone as he was filled with _Ryan_ and fucked by _Ryan_ , and it felt so good, so perfect, so _right_.

Ryan was in heaven. "Jesus Bren, you're so tight and perfect." Ryan moaned and rolled his hips, driving even deeper into Brendon He wanted this to last, to draw it out forever, but he just couldn't. He reached around to touch Brendon and found Spencer already there, stroking Brendon to Ryan's tempo and his mind went white hot. "Godohgodohgod!" He threw his head back and came, harder than he had in years, just as he felt Brendon convulsing around him and knew that Spencer had pulled a climax from Brendon, too.  
After the last aftershocks, Ryan leaned forward and claimed a kiss from Brendon. "I'm sorry I didn't last longer, Bren, but I've wanted you for so long, I couldn't..."

"Shh, Ryan, you were _perfect_. Besides, there's always next time."

"Next time? You mean we get to do it again?"

"Oh god I hope so! And again and again and again."

Spencer unhoooked Brendon from the ceiling and finally, _finally_ took off the wrist cuffs and lifted Brendon into his arms. He carried him to the bed while Ryan grabbed washcloths, and after they cleaned up, collapsed into a boypile on the bed.

 

END


End file.
